


Experimental Love

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Arthur for the “surprise” his boyfriend had for him.





	Experimental Love

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic because whatever.  
> I've been meaning to write something like this for a while, so here it is! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are always welcome!

 

“Come to my lab, I’ve been working on something for a while, I have tested it a few times already, and it works _just_ fine, you’re gonna love it!”

When Alfred said that over the phone, Arthur didn’t think much of it. His boyfriend was crazy for marine animals, and he was always neck deep into some weird research with his lab partner. Arthur usually was far from _loving_ said researches, but Alfred was always at least pretending to be interested in Arthur’s job at the local Museum, so Arthur decided to do the same for his boyfriend. Hopefully it wasn’t anything related with octopuses… As much as Alfred _loved_ them, Arthur couldn’t _stand_ the creatures.

So he went over to the lab, where his boyfriend greeted him with a large grin and a passionate kiss.

“What’s gotten into you? You’re that happy to see me?” Arthur said, cheeks pink and a small smile. He wasn’t complaining, though. He liked to see Alfred that affectionate.

“Yup. I want to show you the thing I made. It’s… _mind-blowing_ ,” Alfred answered, still grinning.

“Okay… what is it?” Arthur asked, putting his bag down on a table. Alfred gestured for Arthur to follow him into another room, so he did. “Kiku’s not here today?”

“Nah, he was here earlier, but I told him to leave. I didn’t want him to be here for this.” Alfred said, smiling as he closed the door behind them.

They were in a small room, probably for storage, but the only thing there was a large, dark box, right in the middle of the room, which was highly suspicious. The box wasn’t moving and there was no sound coming from it, but Arthur couldn’t help but stare at it in anticipation that it would _do_ something.

“What is that?”

“It’s the thing I told you about. Now,” Alfred said, walking to Arthur and holding his shoulders, “I want you to go there… and open it.” He grinned. The light was reflecting on his glasses and glimmering, and that was a little bit unsettling.

“Why do _I_ have to open it?” Arthur asked.

“Because it’s part of the surprise!” Alfred said as if it were obvious.

But Arthur wasn’t buying it. Alfred had pranked him a few times in the past and, as much as he hadn’t done anything of the sort in a long time… what if he had another prank there? He was about to say that if Alfred didn’t open the box himself he would leave, when Alfred held his chin delicately.

“C’mon, Artie. Trust me, okay? You’re going to _love_ it. I promise.” He said in a low, husky voice, the one that always made Arthur melt under him when they were having sex.

“Uh… ok, fine.” Arthur sighed, looking away.

It was a bit embarrassing how weak he was when it came to Alfred most of the time.

“Great! So go open it! Go, go!” Alfred rushed him.

Sighing, Arthur walked to the box. It was as still as it could be, and he walked around it, uncertain.

“There’s a button on the top, just press it,” Alfred said. Arthur looked back at him, still standing close to the door. Arthur squinted his eyes at him, wondering if that wasn’t really some sort of prank. God, if it was a prank, he’d _kill_ Alfred.

He found the button easily, but hesitated before pressing it. Then he did, and the box quietly opened its own lid, sliding it to the side until it fell down. Arthur was about to step closer to check the inside when a _tentacle_ slid out of the box, gripping to the sides and pushing itself out.

Arthur left out a shriek, stepping back.

_God, it’s a giant octopus, isn’t it I’m going to kill Alfred and then break up with him._

“A-Alfred, you know I don’t like octopuses!”

“It’s not an octopus, babe!” Alfred chuckled, “It doesn’t have any suckers, and the skin is smooth and warm!”

“Then what is it?” Arthur asked, turning back to look at the creature, with now more than eight tentacles coming out of the box.

“You’ll see!”

Now that Arthur was giving it a better look, he noticed how the tips of the tentacles were extremely similar to a pe…

The door behind him slammed shut, and when he turned, Alfred was gone.

“A-Alfred?!” Arthur called, running to the door and trying to open it, but to no avail. “Alfred! Open the door! What are you doing?!”

“Relax, babe. Trust me, okay?”

Arthur was ready to yell at Alfred, but he stopped when he heard a soft thump, and he turned, gulping, to see the creature was completely outside the box now. He stared at it, all pinkish, with twelve or so tentacles moving aimlessly around it. It was huge.

Arthur pressed himself against the door and the thing started to move towards him. It was slow but steady, and Arthur turned to bang at the door again.

“Alfred! Open the door! This is not funny! It still looks a lot like an octopus and I don’t like it! I’m going to—ACK!”

Something was touching him. Something warm, and soft, was touching his neck. Turning, Arthur held his breath to see the creature upon him, one of its phallic tentacles touching his neck lightly.

For some reason it looked almost friendly.

He gulped, watching as a second tentacle made its way to his face, and he closed his eyes shut when it touched his cheek. It was nuzzling his skin, and Arthur slowly opened his eyes again, trying to understand what was happening.

And then a third tentacle moved up to his face, but this one didn’t give him time to think before it pressed itself against Arthur’s lips and, as he involuntarily opened his mouth to scream, the tentacle entered his mouth.

Wide-eyed, Arthur tried to pull it out and scream, but he didn’t manage to do either. More tentacles came into play, wrapping themselves around Arthur’s wrists and forcing them away from the tentacle in his mouth, holding his arms up and apart.

Then the tentacle in his mouth started to move in and out, slow at first, but faster the more Arthur tried to protest and free himself. It was a bit arousing and Arthur hated how his body was reacting to it.

It tasted salty and slightly familiar, but suddenly it got a slickly feel to it, and then Arthur’s mouth was filled with a thick substance that tasted like nothing he had ever eaten. The tentacle wouldn’t leave his mouth, so he was forced to swallow it.

And immediately something changed in his body.

It became warm and relaxed. His legs got weak and gave up, forcing him to slide down and sit on the ground.

He felt short of breath, and hot, so, _so hot_ , and his dick was hard. He moaned when the tentacle finally left his mouth, but because he wanted it to stay.

He hazily wondered what was it that he had ingested, but mostly he just didn’t care. He felt aroused, hot, needy. All his mind could think of was the fact that he wanted to fuck until he couldn’t think anymore. He wished Alfred was there.

With eyes dark with lust, he stared at the create as one of the tentacles wrapped around his leg, making its way up to his thigh, the tip pressing close to his groin.

Another tentacle came up, sliding under Arthur’s sweater and making its way to his nipples, where he nuzzled, pressed and somehow even sucked.

Arthur could only moan, his head against the door. His fingers were shaking as he unbuttoned his jeans and struggled to remove them, kicking out his shoes to completely take out his pants and underwear.

The tentacles didn’t wait at all after that. One of them went straight back to Arthur’s mouth, and this time he welcomed it eagerly, sucking it and holding it in place. A slimmer tentacle then wrapped itself around Arthur’s cock, curling around it and then jerking it, making Arthur move his hips up in delight.

Finally, two tentacles grabbed Arthur’s legs and pulled them in opposite directions as the creature’s fattest tentacle ejaculated in itself, a slimy looking substance running down its extension. Arthur watched in hazy awe as the tentacle then approached him, and he knew exactly where it was going. He closed his eyes, moaning when it pressed itself against his entrance, but Arthur was surprised when a much smaller tentacle entered him, then another one, and another, and yet another one, all at once, making way and space for the bigger one. The creature was way more patience and had much more care than his own boyfriend had most of the time, Arthur thought.

Right after the smaller tentacles left, the bigger one came right in, penetrating Arthur slowly as the one curled around his cock increased its jerks, the ones on his nipples nuzzling and kissing.

Arthur was a moaning mess by then, and he only got worse when the tentacle started to move in his ass. Slow, steady and deep, hitting all the right places and making Arthur squirm and scream in pleasure, squeezing his toes, his heart beating frantically fast, his body sweating, his mind having a hard time holding on to any thoughts.

Then he came.

At the same time, as if it had been just waiting for him, the creature filled him with more of that thick substance. It gushed on his mouth and ass, and once again, Arthur felt like he was melting.

His orgasm stretched on and on and _on_ and he squirmed on the floor, moaning and panting and gasping for air for longest time.

Then it was over.

He lied there, half naked after the best orgasm he had ever had, with his own cum on his belly and with fluids dripping out of him.

As if its job there was done, the creature retreated to a corner, watching quietly and uninterested.

The door behind him opened, and Arthur looked up to his boyfriend grinning at him.

“So? How did you like it?”

“I hate you.” Arthur gasped.

“I love you too!” Alfred laughed.

Arthur watched as his boyfriend went over to where his jeans were, and he was talking something about taking Arthur for a shower. However, Arthur noticed a clear budge on Alfred’s pants.

“You’re hard…” Arthur pointed out.

“Yeah, I mean, I was watching,” Alfred shrugged.

“Pervert. You’re… you’re a fucking pervert.” Arthur mumbled.

“Eh, I can live with that,” Alfred chuckled.

Arthur didn’t say anything, taking deep breaths and watching Alfred move around the room.

Finally, he came to a conclusion.

“Fuck me.”

Alfred turned to look at him, blinking.

“What?”

“Fuck me. I know you want to. And I want you to. I don’t know what that thing is, but… it was so good. I want more, with you.”

Alfred stared at him for a second, then shook his head, taking off his glasses and carefully taking out his coat.

“God, that’s why I love you.”

“Shut up, just come,” Arthur rolled his eyes, spreading his legs for Alfred.

Groaning, Alfred quickly unzipped his pants and kneeled before Arthur. He put out his cock, and took a small flask from his pocket. As he opened it, he explained, “You know… we created this substance that makes orgasms last up to one minute… you liked it, didn’t you? It works as lube, too.” He rubbed the substance on his own cock, biting his lip and panting as he jerked himself a few times.

“You should… come up with one that makes it last even more…” Arthur suggested, gasping when Alfred teased him with the head of his penis against his entrance.

“Working on it, babe,” Alfred grinned, and then put himself in all at once.

He didn’t give Arthur time to think before he started to stroke him hard and deep, holding on to Arthur’s tights and holding them up. Arthur moved his hands up on the floor, moaning and moving his hips.

“Deeper, Alfred, deeper…” he begged. He felt hot. He wanted more. He wanted more and more, and he knew Alfred could give him, so he begged and screamed and moaned, and when Alfred came inside of him, he couldn’t help but to feel delighted with the way Alfred’s face filled with pleasure, moving his own hips against Arthur, pressing himself on him. He stayed inside Arthur as he grabbed his cock and started to jerk it, moving his hand fast and merciless, leaning forward to place kisses on Arthur’s neck, nibbling and biting, leaving love marks and saliva on his skin.

Arthur didn’t last much longer after that, cumming all over them. He panted, gasping, watching Alfred as he adjusted his own clothing.

“Let’s shower and then go home. We can order something to eat and watch a movie,” he suggested, and Arthur nodded.

“I also want you to explain what the hell was that thing,” Arthur asked, accepting the hand Alfred offered him so he could stand up.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Alfred laughed.

“It was my pleasure to try it, though it’d rather you would’ve explained to me exactly what it was _before_ I did.” Arthur said as Alfred helped him to the bathroom.

“I’ll keep that in mind for future experiments,” Alfred winked.

Arthur would’ve protested, but he didn’t really have anything against future experiments of that sort. He was rather anxious for them.


End file.
